


Koala

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstely
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Matt nukahtaa epäergonomiseen asentoon.
Relationships: Matt Holt/Shiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Koala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/gifts).



Se oli heidän ensimmäinen vuotensa niin pohjoisessa, eikä Shiro ollut vielä tottunut kylmiin pakkasiin. Matt, joka oli opiskellut robotiikkaa viisi vuotta Kanadassa, nauroi usein hänen kerrospukeutumiselleen, mutta Shiro oli oppinut jo sulkemaan korvansa kiusanteolta. Villasukat vaimensivat hänen askeleensa, kun hän käveli Mattin työhuoneen ovelle.  
  
”Keitin sinulle kahvia”, hän huhuili ja koputti ovenkarmiin. Ei vastausta. Hän huhuili uudestaan, mutta kun vastausta ei kuulunut, hän työnsi raolleen jätetyn oven auki. Matt röhnötti työpöytänsä päällä epäergonomisessa asennossa. Hän näytti olevan sikeässä unessa. Shiro hymyili vinosti ja laski kuuman mukin turvallisen matkan päähän Mattin tietokoneesta. Sitten hän pelasti miehen vinoon menneet silmälasit tämän otsalta, ennen kuin upotti peukalonsa tämän hartioihin.  
  
”Mhm?” Matt ynisi hitaasti heräillen.  
  
”Kello tulee kohta kuusi”, Shiro sanoi ja hyväili miehen kireitä lihaksia. ”Eikö tauko olisi paikallaan?”  
  
”Mm-hm.”  
  
Shiro naurahti ja suukotti Mattin niskaa suttuisen nutturan alta. Matt oli antanut tukkansa kasvaa pitkäksi nyt, kun hänen äitinsä ei ollut asiasta paikan päällä nalkuttamassa.  
  
”Keitin kahvia”, Shiro sanoi.  
  
”Kiva”, Matt mumisi pöytää vasten.  
  
Shiro pudisteli päätään. Hän kietoi kätensä Mattin ylävartalon ympärille ja auttoi tämän ylös pöydältä.  
  
”Täytyykö minun kantaa sinut sänkyyn?”  
  
Matt näytti äkkiä huomattavasti virkeämmältä. Hän pyöräytti tuolinsa ympäri ja nosti käsiään. Shiro otti sen lupana nostaa mies syliinsä. Matt takertui hänen ympärilleen heti jokaisella raajallaan, kuin koala eukalyptuspuuhun. Shiro suuteli Mattin tukkaa.  
  
”Kai tuot kahvin vielä sänkyyn?” Matt kysyi, kun Shiro kantoi hänet käytävään.  
  
”Jos hinnasta sovitaan”, Shiro nauroi.  
  
”Enköhän mä jotain keksi”, Matt sanoi sillä äänensävyllä, joka sai Shiron vieläkin vähän punastelemaan.  
  
”Etköhän. Jos et nukahda ennen sitä.”


End file.
